Vehicle navigations systems, such as on-board systems and portable GPS systems, have been available for years now. Originally, theses systems would often receive map information from removable media, such as a CD or DVD. More recently, many of the map systems have an internal memory storing map information.
Although some systems store maps on local memory, such as a hard disk drive (HDD) or flash memory, other systems may contact a remote network to receive mapping information. This information, for example, may be a series of directions delivered over a wireless connection. In instances such as this, where map data is not stored (or only partially stored) on a local HDD, a provider may be constrained by, for example, bandwidth limitations, in how quickly the data can be delivered.
In at least one existing system, the Ford SYNC system, a vehicle computing system (which may contain or is in communication with a vehicle navigation system, either on or off-board) may connect to a remote network using the voice channel. This connection is a limited bandwidth connection employing the voice-band of a wireless device connected to the vehicle computing system and a remote network.
Because the voice-band has a limited available bandwidth, information is capped at a low delivery speed (relative to, for example, a pure data connection). While this normally may not affect a need-for-data scenario, because the user can wait, in some instances this can be somewhat problematic, as in the case of a user in a moving vehicle requesting directions. If the requested directions cannot be delivered in an efficient manner over the available bandwidth, then the user may actually pass a first or even a second turn on a route before the directions are delivered to the vehicle (due, for example, to a large file being delivered over a low bandwidth connection).